fanowskapercyjacksonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Sky Sarlace/Rozdział I "Wybuch szkoły w wybuchowym stylu potworów"
Rozdział I Przyglądałam się fioleczce z dużym zainteresowaniem. Zrobiona była z kryształu, przez który przepływało światło wschodzącego słońca. W środku znajdował się na ogół przeźroczysty płyn od czasu do czasu zmieniający kolor na błękitny, krwawoczerwony bądź lawendowy (kolor moich oczu) . Nie mogłam oderwać wzroku. Korek, zrobiony z karmazynowego diamentu, zaczepiony był na srebrnym łańcuszku. Chybotał się między moimi palcami. Położyłam fiolkę na stoliku . Jak to możliwe, że przedmiot ze snu przeszedł do realnego świata ? Czułam, że nadchodzi wojna . Okrutna wojna gdzie takie małe przedmioty odegrają kluczową rolę. Zerknęłam na zegarek i ujrzałam podświetlny napis "6.54". Postanowiłam cichutko przebiec do łazienki nie budząc ojca,który ostatnio spał jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej. Znając życie pewnie chodziło o tą idiotkę, psychofankę June. Ona jest okropna. Ma bzika na punkcie muzyki mojego taty do tego stopnia, że zagroziła mu czymś, że jeżeli nie zostanie jego sekretarką i nie zamieszka z nami zrobi coś okropnego. Straszna tapeciara. Ubiera się w rózowe mini ciuszki, chodzi do solarium, nakłada na siebie tony fluidu i wygląda jak pokemon. A na dodatek ma idiotyczne blond włosy, które doprowadzają tatę do napadu głupawki (o ile ma dobry humor). A jeśli ma zły to zamyka się w swoim nie dostępnym pokoju na drugim piętrze i patrzy na zasłonięty obrazek młodej, pięknej kobiety o czarnych puklach. Podejrzewam, że to moja mama ponieważ ma taki sam nos i taki sam nienaturalny kolor tęczówek. Umyłam głowę , wysuszyłam porządnie i ubrałam się w mój ulubiony zestaw ubrań czyli czarne jeansy, fioletową bluzkę z napisem "I need a day beetween Saturday and Sunday" i czarne tenisówki Converse. Uczesałam swoje czarne włosy i związałam w luźny, koński ogon. Umalowałam się lekko i odrobiłam prace domową z angielskiego, fizyki itd. Z moją okrutną dysleksją i męczącym ADHD była to prawdziwa mordęga, ale no cóż jeszcze jedna jedynka i wylatuje a to dodało by mojemu tacie jeszcze jednego kłopotu. Złapałam plecak i już chciałam wychodzić z pokoju, ale przypomniałam sobie buteleczkę. Zawachałam się ... i jednym ruchem zawiesiłam ją na szyi. Na dole w jadalni przy stole siedziała June, trzydziestoletnia kokietka. Jadła swoje grzebieniowate śniadanie złożone z musli i jednej czwartej butelki drogiego szampana . Czytała coś dziwnego w gazecie a gdzy zobaczyła mnie patrzącą pogardliwie na jej ufryzowany łeb, uśmiechnęła się sztucznie i powiedziała szczebiotliwym głosikiem: - Witaj, kochanie ! - mruknęła - Zrobić Ci jedzonko? - Nie, dziękuje. - odparłam oschle- Sama sobie zrobie! - Nie miałam zamiaru dotykać, nie mówiąc już o jedzeniu, niczego co zrobił ten zakuty łeb. - Lavender ! - powiedział ojciec, który jak cichociemny zsunął się po schodach. - Mogłabyś być odrobinę milsza dla naszej "kochanej" June. - Jego głos był tak przepełniony sarkazmem, że byłam pewna że prosi mnie o coś całkiem innego: "Mów dalej ! Obrażaj ją jeszcze bardziej ! Niech się wyniesie!". - Cześć, tato ! - zawołałam jedząc płatki. - Dzień dobry, mój kochany Oliverze ! - przywitała się tapeta ( Wiecie o kogo chodzi .) - Dla Ciebie, jestem pan Stone. Zapamiętaj to ! - odrzekł z pogardą patrząc na nią jak na kretynkę ( co wcale nie było trudne). Skończyłam . Wstałam, pocałowałam tatę w policzek i poszłam do szkoły. Była godzina 7.23 a więc miałam dużo czasu. Nie spieszyłam się a gdy dotarłam na miejsce spokojnie udałam się do klasy. Na prawie pustym korytarzu natknęłam się na grupkę nauczycieli. Rozmawiali, chichotali dziwnym głosem. Najdziwniejsze było to, zę nigdy ... ich nie widziałam. O co chodziło ? Gdy przechodziłam obok, umilkli. Poczułem, że po mojej twarzy spływają kropki potu. Jedna nauczycielka w czarnej bluzce i czerwonej spódnicy podeszła do mnie i uśmiechnęła się dziwacznie. Nie ma to jak chory uśmieszek chorego ciała pedagogicznego. Nagle, ciało ładnej kobiety spłynęło. Krzyknęłam z przerażenia. Koledzy potworzycy również pokazali jak wyglądają na prawdę. Bez zastanowienia ruszyłam do ucieczki. Dwa cyklopy i jakieś trzy wężonogie kobiety goniły mnie z zawrotną prędkością. - Nie uciekaj, Lavender Stone ! I tak Wielki cię dopadnie! - wołały. Opadałam z sił. Jeszcze chwila i zemdleję. Uczniowie chichotali, krzyczęli coś za mną i wytykali mnie palcami. Nie wiem co oni widzieli, ale mi nie było do śmiechu. Nagle, zobaczyłam coś dziwnego dziwnego. Jakby znów ktoś się przeobrażał. I ... BUUUCH. Szkoła wybuchła. Kawałki cegieł latały na prawo i lewo a NORMALNI nauczyciele przeprowadzali ewakuację. Gdy ochłonęłam po wybuchu aż zachłysnęłam się z przerażenia. Tam, daleko w zgliszczach stał gigantyczny potwór. Wyglądał jak Barlog z Władcy Pierścieni. Jeżeli to jest ten "Wielki", no ...to ... cóż ... mam przechlapane! Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za rękę i w ostatniej pociągnął na fragment ściany. Sekundę później spadł tam gigantyczny kawał betonu. Spojrzałam w stronę kogoś kto mnie uratował. Okazał się być niewysokim latynosem z kupą czarnych lekko kręconych włosów. Miał lekko pokaleczoną twarz, postrzępiony pomarańczowy podkoszulek i tak jak ja był cały w tynku. - Co tu się dzieje ?! - krzyknęłam na tyle głośno aby mnie usłyszał. - Mówiąc szczerze : nie wiem. - odwrzasnął rzucając przy okazji butelką jakiegoś zielonego płynu. Za naszym ukryciem było słychać kolejne : BUUUM. - Jest ich coraz więcej. - powiedział rzucając kulą ... ognia. Jak ... on to zrobił ? Najwyraźniej zobaczył moją minę więc powiedział : - Dobra. Wiem, że to nie jest dobre miejsce na tego typu wiadomości ... - wyjął kolejną buteleczkę ze swojego paska z narzędziami, wychylił się lekko za mur, rzucił po czym znów skierował się w moją stronę.- ... no...tak ... wiem, że może trudno w to uwierzyć, ale ...jesteś półbogiem. - odetchnął a ja popatrzyłam na niego jak na idiotę. - Że co ... jestem boska tylko w połowie ? Napewno przynajmniej 3/4! - prychnął śmiechem. - Lubię Cię! Nie , nie o to chodzi. Widzisz... bogowie greccy istnieją naprawdę i często mają dzieci . To są właśnie półbogowie. Rozumiesz ? - za nami rozległ się wybuch, który idealnie wcisnął się w to co stało się z moim mózgiem. Jedyne co mogłam wydusić to "Aha, okej". Usłyszałam jaki krzyk . To była Caitlyn, moja przyjaciółka. Zerwałam się. Chłopak złapał mnie za rękę i przytrzymał . - Nie ! Musisz tu zostać ! Przynajmniej do czasu aż bitwa się skończy! - popatrzyłam na niego z wściekłością. - To nie bitwa - powiedziałam - To rzeź. - zwiesił głowę. Westchnął głęboko. - Miejmy nadzieję, że nie będę żałować! - wyjrzał zza resztkę muru i szepnął : - Kiedy dam Ci znak, masz biec w to samo miejsce co ja, jak najszybciej potrafisz! - kiwnęłam głową - A Caitlyn ? - Coś wymyślę. - mruknął. Rozejrzał się dookoła i pobiegł. Skoczył za dużą szopę i pomachał do mnie. Tak jak on rozejrzałam się . Moja przyjaciółka siedziała na dachu szopy z drugiej strony i wrzeszczała. Rzuciłam się w kierunku chłopaka. Wokół walały się ... CIAŁA, ale potwory jeszcze szalały. Wyglądało jakby przeszukiwały truchła. "To twoja wina, Lavender Stone. Wiesz o tym. " . Chciało mi się płakać. Chłopak, który mnie uratował intensywnie nad czymś myślał. Nie przeszkadzałam mu. Oparłam się o ścianę budynku. Westchnęłam . Wszystko mnie bolało, byłam poraniona i zaczynałą ryczeć jak dziecko. Chyba to usłyszał, bo uśmiechnął się krzepiąco. - Ej, to nie twoja wina. Musiało być tu więcej herosów, bo taka ilość potworów na jedną osobę to za dużo. - Jeżeli tak ... - zachlipałam - ... to czemu tylko mnie uratowałeś? - poczerwieniał - Bo... mój przyjaciel wyczuł ... tylko jedną lub dwie osoby. - A ta druga ... - przerwał nam wrzask Caitlyn. Całkowicie o niej zapomniałam. - To chyba ona. - rzekł o wiele weselszym tonem. Objaśnił mi plan wybiegł zza szopy i zaczął znów rzucać ognistymi kulami krzycząc : - HEEEEJ! POTWORY ! LEO VALDEZ JEST TU !!! - Caite przestała krzyczeć gdy stwory oddaliły się za płonącą postacią, która nieźle mnie zaskoczyła. Czy to był Leo? Ten chłopak?Nic mnie już nie zdziwi. Złapałam moją przyjaciółkę za ramię i zaczęłyśmy uciekać tak jak powiedział Valdez. Wyjątkowo szybko przyzwyczaiłam się do nazywania go tak. Caitlyn mówiła szybko rzeczy typu" Och, Lav ! Jakie szczeście, że żyjesz ! Widziałaś wszystko?!" Biegłam w stronę Parku Juniata. Leo mówił, że tam rozbili "obóz". On i jego przyjaciel, Clark. Na pytanie czy Clark też jest półbogiem odpowiedział śmiechem. W oddali widziałam już drzewa. - Może zwolnimy? - odezwała się Caite. - Chyba już możemy. Park jest niedaleko. - podeszłyśmy jeszcze kawałek i rzuciłyśmy się na trawę. Pozwoliłam moim łzom płynąć . Po chwili dołączył do nas Valdez. - Ej ! Dziewczyny ! Żyjecie ?- zapytał. Usiadłam i pokiwałam głową . - Nigdy... więcej. - krzyknęła cichym głosem. Tak ! Krzyknęła cicho. W jej głosie było tylke głośnej pretensji, że aż się roześmiałam się. Moje nerwy nie wytrzymały. A to dopiero pierwszy dzień bycia herosem. Po chwili podbiegł do nas jakis chłopak, który biegł dziwacznie a głowę skrywał pod czapką. Był rudy i pryszczaty. - To jest Cla... - Przyprowadziłeś je nareszcie ! Już myślałem, że nie żyjecie ! Tak to one! Wanilia i lawenda! Super! Jestem Clark Greengrass! A już byłem pewien ... - Co on bredzi?- zapytała Caitlyn - On tak zawsze . Strasznie dużo gada. - prychnął Leo - No! Skoro już wiecie o bogach- ciągnął Clark- no to chyba mogę ... - zrzucił buty i pokazał ... o matko... czy to są kopyta? Buuch . Caitlyn zemdlała a mi zrobiło się słabo i nie mogłam się ruszyć. Valdez zaczął krzyczeć a Clark założył buty. Dostałyśmy po połowie miodowego batonika. A raczej myslałam, że to miodowy batonik. Przygotowałam się na właśnie taki smak a tu ... zaskoczenie! Poczułam chłodne, orzeźwiające lody truskawkowe z bitą śmietaną. Wytrzeszczyłam oczy a Leo się roześmiał się. - To ambrozja! Taki pokarm bogów. Na nas działa regenerująco..., oczywiście w małych ilościach. W dużych może spowodować samozapłon. - uśmiechnęłam się zawadiacko - Ile masz jeszcze tych batonów?- podniósł brwi ze zdziwienia - Po co Ci ? - Muszę nimi Cię nafaszerować. - wzniósł oczy ku niebu - Zeusie ! Jakim cudem ja tu jeszcze nie zginąłem. Mam tu laskę, która ciąglę mdleje i drugą z beznadziejnym poczuciem humoru! - wyszczerzyłam - Powiedział Leo Valdez! - zmrużył oczy i nachylił się. Popatrzył na mnie kilka sekund i mruknął: - Masz u mnie punkta! - Caitlyn prychnęła: - Słuchaj, lovelasie! Długo tu będziemy siedzieć?- wzdrygnął się - Słucham? Jaki lovelas? Ja mam dziewczynę! - przestraszył się - A lubisz lasy ? - dodałam Clark zmęczony naszymi przekomarzaniami poderwał nas do wędrówki. Po drodze Caite nieźle dała mi się we znaki marudząc, że niedługo jej nogi odmówią posłuszeństwa. Jakim cudem ja się z nią przyjaźnię? - Jeszcze chwilę a spłonę żywym ogniem ! - warknęłam zostawiając ją i kopytonoga w tyle. - Nażarłaś się ambrozji? - zapytał Valdez z niewinną minką kryjącą tyle tryiumfu. Uniosłam jedną brew. - Czy to zemsta za "las"? - A jak myślisz ? - zrobiłam efektownego facepalma. - A propos, mówiłes, że masz dziewczynę, kim ona jest ? - zapytałam z czystej ciekawości . Nie wymyslajcie sobie niewiedomo czego! Dlaczego zawsze gdy rozmawiam z jaKIMŚ CHŁOPAKIEM DŁUŻEJ NIŻ PIĘĆ SEKU... eee nieważne? - To nimfa. Bardzo ładna, ale nie zna się na moich żartach... - odrzekł - Co nie jest trudne - zachichotałam złosliwie, a on spławił mnie milczeniem zwanym "Jestem potwornie obrażony i nie gadam z tobą" . Zamyśliłam się, niestety ostatnio zdarzało mi się to dosyć często. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, więc zdjęłam moją ulubioną bluzę wkładaną przez głowę. Usłyszałam brzdęk . Leo pochylił się i podniósł maleńką fioleczkę ze złotym, aktualnie, płynem. Niestety, to była ta sama buteleczka, którą znalazłam koło kanapy i którą, starałam się, z niewiadomych powodów, ukryć. - Kobieto ! - krzyknął Valdez - czy to jest ichor? - Co ? - Krew bogów. Po co Ci butelka z ichorem? - A bo ja wiem ? Znalazłam koło kanapy to wzięłam! - zawołałam. Uniósł brew. - Ty sobie zdajesz sprawę jak to idiotycznie brzmi? - Odczep się - syknęłam krzyżując ręce. - Dobra ! - schował fiolkę do swojego pasa z narzędziami - Idziemy dalej ! - Ej ! Oddaj ! - ożywiłam się. Uniósł ręce geście poddańczym, ale zamiast oddać mi mojej fiolki powiedział: - Za późno ! - Jak to za późno ! - wrzasnęłam. Naszą rozrastającą się kłótnię przerwała Caitlyn. - Ej ! Kochani ! Wybaczcie, że przerywam wam wasze flirty, ale ten satyr ma cos do zawiadomienia! - Leo zamknął oczy i westchnął głośno i rzekł: - Mam ochotę pożałować, że ją uratowałem. - szturchnęłam go, żeby się zamknął. - A więc... - zaczął Clark - do Long Island zostało nam jeszcze około ... 150 km. A więc ... trzeba znaleźć srodek transportu. A więc... - A więc... - zadrwiła Caite - Streszczaj się ! Jestem głodna ! - wetchnęłam. No to wszystko jasne! - A więc ... - kontynuował - ma ktoś jakiś pomysł? - mówiąc to zerknął znacząco na Leona. - No a jakże ! Tym ktosiem jestem ja, tak ? - obruszył się . - A widzisz Caitlyn w roli ktosia do spraw transportu ?- dołączyłam się do dyskusji. - Pasujesz mi do domku Ateny . - mruknął z usmiechem na ustach. - Nic z tego ! - odparłam - mam dysleksję i ADHD i potwornie się uczę. Atena raczej jest mądra. - I tu cię mam ! - zasmiał się - wszyscy ją mamy to tak jakby ... - TRANSPORT ! SAMOCHÓD ! PANIE VALDEZ! - krzyknęła Caite. Miałam zamiar zrobić facepalma, ale zauważyłam coś ciekawego na niebie. - Ej. Coś się stało? - zapytał Leo i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. - Wszystko okej? - pokiwałam głową i wzkazałam mu w miejsce gdzie patrzyłam. - No, nareszcie! - zawołał - A ja myślałem, że Clark zapomniał zairyfonować do Annabeth. - Zairy... co? - machnął ręką i zawołał: - Ej ! Annabeth czy kto tam jest ! Poratuj nas bidnych ... o Jason! - chłopak o blond włosach wypłynął zza drzewa. On ... chyba leciał. Gdy stanął na ziemii uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. Był przystojny, miał lodowatobłękitne oczy i krótkie blond włosy. Przedstawił się jako Jason Grace. Byłam pewna, że mojej przyjaciółce zaświeciły się jej zielone oczy. Po chwili na skrzydlatym koniu wylądowała dziewczyna o blond włosach i przerażających burzowych oczach. Obok niej wylądował drugi pegaz bez jeźdźca. - Clark, mówił że Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach